She is
by Llamas Are Sexy
Summary: The Zodiac, her friends, her mother, Akito, her grandfather, three fangirls, Kakeru. what is in their eyes when they see Tohru. And eventually, Tohru, whens she sees Tohru. RxR
1. She is the Flower

She 

He watched her as she sat working at her desk. He window open, her curtains parted. He saw her smile sweetly to herself in the most content way.

How many times had she smiled at him like that? How many more times will she, before it's too late?

He wondered how life would be after she was gone. After they were all gone. He would be lonely, just like before.

He watched her move across the room and out of view, and for a moment, he wondered if that moment would turn into forever. He knew it was preposterous, to think something like that as he knew in his heart she would come back.

She had to come back.

What was he talking about again?

The window or the future?

She came back into view, giving him a fresh breath of relief to breathe as he realized she was not gone. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

She noticed him, and walked over t her window. She smiled down at him.

"Shigure-san, what are you looking at?" she asked innocently. The old dog smiled to himself.

"Just admiring a precious flower. One that was planted here a while ago."

"Oh really! A flower! How wonderful! Should I pick it and pout it in a vase?"

"No, " he replied, " it's fine where it is."

Disclaimer: if I OWNED furuba, you'd know it. That seems mean.

No, I own nothing but the thoughts in my head.


	2. She is wonderful

She is wonderful 

She is wonderful. How could someone like her, ever come to know some so fantastic as Tohru? It just didn't fit. They were together, in each others life, like yin and yang, and yet, for was there for everyone. Everyone to love and Cherish.

It made her heart speed up at the thought.

For everyone? Her Tohru, for everyone?

In some way, it seemed wrong, like they were using her.

Like _she_ was using her.

She cringed.

No, don't think that. It's horrible. I may be horrible, but Tohru does not need to know.

Now does she?

Only Tohru was for her. Was for everyone. She was pure, and innocent, and sweet, hope.

She was grace. She was faith. She was...

"Wonderful..." she whispered under her breath. Tohru, turned around and looked at her.

"What was that, Hana- chan?" she asked cutely. Hana smiled.

"It was nothing, Tohru-chan." she replied. Tohru smiled, and turned around merrily.

Yes, she was indeed wonderful.

Disclaimer again. sigh life sux. If it didn't, then EVERYONE would own Furuba.

thinks about it

Ok, maybe life was MEANT to suck.

Next chappy, coming up!


	3. She is Lovely

She is Lovely

"How do you like it Tohru-chan?" I ask her. She spun around in the mirror to see the back of the dress she had on. I watched as her smile grew warmer. Her smile, so sweet, so pure, so innocent, so Tohru.

"Tohru?" I ask. She seems to be off in her own little world. I chuckle to myself as she almost stumbles. She blushes.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't-"

"It's quite alright my dear."

She is so beautiful. Like a bride of purified sweetness. Something so innocent and so loved.

Loved.

I sighed.

"Is something wrong?" she asks, concern for me show ing on her face. I smile and pat her head.

"I'm alright Tohru-chan. You look lovely." I say. She turns bright red, surprised. She is so cute.

"Oh, why, th-thank you."

I smile.

Something, no, someone such as herself to be so humble when she does so much for almost every single person she meets.

I frown.

Almost.

"Well, Come, My dear Tohru-chan! Let us show the world your beauty and let your beauty be known throughout the lands as the beauty who was Tohru! You do look lovely, my dear. Absolutely!" I say.

"Thank you, Ayame-san."

No Tohru.

Thank you.

Thank you for being here with us in our days so we may just wade in your grace. Thank you for being Tohru thank you for being...

"Lovely." I smiled. She blushes.

So, lovely.

Disclaimer! DISCLAIMER! Eh, yeah, you know how it goes. . RxR

I've been forgetting to say that. Eheheheheh... so.. Yeah. RxR!


	4. She is Here

She is Here

My dear Tohru. How you just don't know. All the things you have done for us, for _me_, and yet you still don't mind. How you are so humble. I've always wondered whether you go out and have fun. I mean, I know you do. I'm with you most of the time.

But do you take time for yourself?

You always worry about others, but you never really pay attention to you.

You are important. Do you not believe...?

You should. You are the most important person in my life right now.

Look at you, you are so cute.

"Of course." I say. You turn to look at me, coking your head to the side in such a cute way.

"Hm?"

"Oh, it was nothing Tohru!" I smile. You smile back at.

My day just got brighter because of that small gesture of kindness.

Your smile. Your you. I love you Tohru. And you love everyone, and everyone loves you, and we want you to never leave us!

I stopped walking. Tears welling up in my eyes. She turns her head my way, a look a concern on your face. For me. Yes, for me.

The tears trail down my cheeks.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Please, tell me, what is it!" she comforts. How I wish I hug her.

I hate this curse. It hurts me so much. So much pain for such a young mind.

"Tohru, are you going to leave? Will you leave us? Huh Tohru?" I wail. She looks shocked, and then she smiles gently. She takes my hand and catches my eye.

"Ok course not, Momiji-chan! I will never leave you! Please stop crying," she beseeches. I sniffle, and then smile.

"Thank you Tohru!" I say, and throw my arms around her. I transform, and she holds just as I am. She reminds me of a Mother.

Not mine, but, she can be my mother because...

She is here.

DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! Ok, you know the drill HANDS UP AND CASH OUT! Just messin witcha! Ok, next chappie, comin up! I damn well wish I owned Furuba, though


	5. She is Why

She is Why

She stood outside the gate, leaning against the tree, just waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

Waiting for the bell to ring.

Please, she beseeched silently, Please!

She had yet to figure out why she was there. What brought her.

Just waiting.

Still waiting.

The stupid bell won't ring.

She looked at her watch. School hours were just about up, except for a few minutes. Does a few minutes really matter.

She does. Tohru does. She matters. A lot. A LOT a lot. She sighed. Just thinking about the girl made her skin go red. For some reason, she focused on her. On Tohru. Honda. The cute.

She was, actually. Cute.

She blushed a lot, she did things for the Zodiac, she did things in general that would make GOD want her all to himself. She was a Saint, a goddess, a beauty, a grace, a hope.

A hope.

That word had a lot of meaning, and Tohru was why. She is why they were starting to grow. To expand, to love, to cherish, to learn, to give, to share, to take, to stand, to fall, to fly, to stretch. She is why.

And always will be why.

"Tohru," kagura sighed, smiling, "You are Why."

Definitely.

"You made me Learn. You made me realize. I thank you for it. I love you for it." kagura said to herself. Then she went quietly.

"Why was I here? Really?" she asked.

Old Flames still burn.

And Tohru is Why.

In case you didn't understand it, this was Kagura thanking, Tohru, while at the same time, feeling jealous.

Disclaimer. DURF!


	6. She is Like Me

She is Like Me

Pathetic.

Pathetic woman she is. Why does everyone favor her? She's insane, excepting the Sohma the way they are. She's not human. _Their_ not human. None of them. So maybe they deserve each other?No, they are happy. Without my permission.

She is pathetic

Weak.

Unbelievably week. She can't stand on her own, without having at least one Sohma. It's sad. Really is. She doesn't know how well off she is, since she's allowed to live with them. She mustn't stay though. She must be thrown away, like trash. She is trash.

She is Weak.Scared.

I can see it. Every time I see her with them, in her eyes. It's there. In her heart. She's scared. And she should be, ugly woman, making merry with stupid fools. She knows she doesn't have much time, and she's rushing to enjoy it. I won't allow I want her to be scared.

She _is_ Scared.

Monstrosity.

Everyone truly despises her, as I do. They should. They will. They do. They will always. They have to. She is dangerous, but here, and everyone accepts her prescence. The beast. She's horrible. I can't stand it!

She is a Monstrosity.

She is.

She is...

Like me.

"Akito-sama? It's time now." the maid at the door says. I glare at her.

"Leave me!" I bellow. She seems taken aback.

"But, Akito-sama-"

"Do you not understand proper Japanese? I said leave me, woman! You are filth!"

Like me.

OK! this six chapter is done, so PLEASE, REVIEW! even if youd on't, i will continue with this story thingamajig to the VERY END!

or until something else pops into my head. Ahahaha, and oh yah.

DISCLAIMER! i do not own furuba, but if i did, Kyo and Tohru would be married with children by now. >.> OK

Ja na!

L.A.S


	7. She is Your Daughter

Kyoko-san, I'm not sure if you can hear me, but there a few things I'd like to talk about. It's been a while, hasn't it? Have you seen Katsuya up there yet?

In heaven, I mean.

You know, we miss you very much. Especially Tohru-kun. She tries to hide her sorrow behind a happy face, but I can see it. She hides it well, but I've learned a thing or two in my years about seeing people's real emotions.

She bottles it in, like Katsuya did.

Well, like he did before he met you. You two were perfect. Just perfect.

So why did you have to die?

"Why?" I say. Tohru turns around to me, her eyes bright with puzzlement. I smile at her. She is just like her mother.

"Did you say something Grandpa?" she asks. I smile, and shake my head no.

"It was nothing, Tohru-kun. I didn't say a thing."

"If there is something you wish talk about, I'll be so happy to listen!" she says cheerfully. I close my eyes, and imagine you, Kyoko-san. She is just like you, you know.

"Thank you, Tohru-kun. I'm alright."

She is Your Daughter, Kyoko-san.


	8. She is Tohru

She is Tohru 

She is like a little sister. She just makes you want to protect her.

"Tohru!" I yelled.

So why am I doing such a sucky job at it?

She was there for me, when I needed her the most. She was even there for me when I needed love. And I repay her, by not watching out for her?

"Did you find her?" Kyo yells at me. I shake my head.

"No! Keep looking! Dammit, where did you go, Tohru?" I seethe.

I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at myself, for being so pathetic. We are always together. Never separated like this. Only when she's at work. So why, oh WHY, damn it! Why is she gone? Why can't we find her.

Please, don't hurt her, let her be alright.

What if she's scared? No one is there for her!

"I'm such an idiot!" I'll be damned if I'm not.

I let this happen.

I just left her alone for twenty minutes.

She should've yelled or something! SOMEONE WAS NEAR BY! But it wasn't me. I left her all alone.

"TOHRU!" I yell, turning the corner, then I stop. There she is, sitting on a bench. She looks so...dead.

"Tohru," I say, "Tohru, are you alright?"

Her shoulders are shaking, like she's crying.

She takes a deep breath, wipes her eyes, then looks up at me.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Did I make you worry? I'm sorry Uo-chan! I was just wondering off, ah, in more ways than one!" she laughed. I smile. She seems to be alright.

Happy as usual. My mistake.

After all...

She is Tohru.

"Come on, Tohru, Everyone is looking fo you."

"Oh, I made everyone worry? I'm so sorry!" she says, turning red with panic. I chuckle.

It's alright Tohru.

DISCLAIMER! Durf! Next chapter coming up!

L.A.S


	9. She is Horrible

She is Horrible

That witch! Honda-san from class 1-D. Always hanging around the prince like that. My prince.

My beautiful Prince.

She was ruining him. She really was. I hate her. I will always hate her.

"There she is!" number two pointed out as we were walking by a supposedly empty classroom. Just see her there, smiling to herself, mad my blood boil. I cleared my throat and got her attention.

"Come with us please." I spat. She seemed taken aback by my tone, but I honestly didn't care. I would throw her back to the pit she crawled out of. We walked down the hall way, and then exited the building. We walked down the street, she was falling behind, looking unsure. I turned and glared at her.

"Hurry up, Honda-san!" I bellowed.

"Ah, yes! I'm sorry!" she said. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yes, you certainly are. Just like you pitiful mother." I said. She stopped dead in her tracks. I smirked. I went to her and started circling around her.

"Oh, you didn't know? How could you not, when everyone else knew? Your mother was a stupid mule. Her death gave the world a release." I said.

"Number one, that's a bit harsh..."

"Shut up! Do you want her to continue hanging around Yuki-kun, or not!" I seethed. She shook her head.

"No, but... "

"Then keep quiet!"

She did as said. I turned my attention back to the witch.

"You wicked, wicked girl, latching on to Yuki-kun, trying to become known. No one likes you. In fact, they pity you. You had a beast for a mother, and no one even knows where your father is."

"Please, stop..." she said weakly. I looked down on her.

"No, I will not, you weakling! Listen to me, and listen good! Stay away from Yuki-kun, if you know what's good for you, you witch! You-"

"TOHRU!" someone yelled. They were coming fast. I clenched my fist.

Damn it! It sounded like the Yankee. I looked back at the wicked one, one last time.

"Tell no one about this. If you do, you'll end up like your mother. Dead and forgotten."

"Sh-she's...not f-for-forgotten." she whispered. I shoved her and fell on the becnh behind.

"She's better off that way. Not burdening the minds of those that matter. She can burden you, however. Because... I don't like you."

That Tohru.

She is Horrible

Honestly, I gave them numbers, like in the anime because I can't remember their names to well. Only Motoko. Any way, REVIEW PLEASE!

DISCLAIMER! If I OWNED furuba...if only if only...


	10. She is My Love

She is My Love

I don't know. It was like...

For the first time in my life, I was truly, deeply terrified. I thought that she'd disappeared.

No, not now, not ever. My time with her is sweet. It can't be wasted, she can't go. It's just...

I know she will, someday. I sighed.

Shigure looked at me. "Something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head, and continued staring out the window. I was told that a few hours ago, she'd disappeared, and they couldn't find her (though it was really for a half hour).

My heart pumped so much cold blood that I'm surprised I didn't die. She can't go, not yet. Not ever, Please.

Not ever.

I've made this plea so many times, and I will continue to make this plea. If she were to just...go, to just leave, I'd break down. I'd die inside.

No. Not her.

Not Tohru.

"Yuki-kun, if you want to go see her..." Shigure started. I shook my head, and looked away,

"I can't do that. She needs...time I guess."

Time to heal. Like me.

She is my love.

"...love."

My one and only Love.


	11. She is Mysterious

She is Mysterious

I've asked about her so many times before.

That Honda girl, you know her?

What is she to you?

You guys hang out?

Do any of these people know her? Really? I know her mother and father died.

I wanted to comfort her. I really did.

Strange, because I didn't remember her until I saw her face.

"That girl..." I say to myself. Yuki turns around to look at me

"What was that, Kakeru-kun?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Ah, nothing Princess." I say. He chops my on my head (really hard!) I grin at him.

"You are mysterious, Yun-Yun!" I laugh. He looks puzzled. I shake my head.

No.

She is Mysterious.


	12. She is Ours

She is Ours

Look at her. Growing up. She's so wonderful. It makes me smile, and also sad, that I wasn't able to watch her. To help her.

To be there for her.

I want to cry. I look down at her, going on with her everyday life, little by little getting over me.

She will never get over me. I was too big of a part in her life. Which makes me even sadder.

If only I'd been more careful.

But I am happy. So, so happy. Because of me, my darling little girl got to meet the Sohma's. She's even trying to help them. She'll do anything short of dying. But I know.

I know.

If it will come to her own death, she'll do it. For the sake of those she loves and adores.

My darling little girl.

Tohru. You are mine.

"Kyoko," Katsuya says. I turn my head and see him standing there in all white, like me.

"Katsuya!" I smile.

"You are watching her again," he says, "Our daughter, I mean."

"I know who you mean, and yes I am. You should watch her too." I say. He nods his head, and then kisses me.

Yes Tohru, dear.

She is mine.

"She is mine." I say. Katsuya cocks his head to the side.

"She is ours."

Yes.

She is Ours.

-cries tears of joy- OH, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU IT SO MUCH! This is awesome. The only bad thing is, that this is a thank you, and a Disclaimer.

Man, not being Natsuki Takaya is such a Beech TT


	13. She is Stupid

She is Stupid 

Look at her, smiling there like an idiot. It's embarrassing. I really don't know why every excepts her the way they do. It's not like she's a saint. Or a goddess.

Maybe, in their eyes.

Then they're all blind!

She's stupid, so cheerful and chipper! I don't think she's ever been mad in her life.

But maybe she's been depressed..?

Who knows, I only know she is stupid.

"Hiro-san! I'm so glad you could come with Kisa-chan today! How have you been?" Tohru asks me. I look away, trying to hide my...

What look? What emotion?

"...Thanks?" I say. She smiles brightly and turns around when her name is said.

What look? What emotion?

It doesn't matter.

She is Stupid.

"Woman! Wait up!" I say.

And we love her just like that.

WOOOOOOOW! I'M MAKING THESE SO FAST! Two chapters in the last few minutes!

Two words:

Awe. Some.

Disclaimer: if I owned fruits basket, it'd be called 'Kyo is so Wonderful and Yuki is Not (plus, akito is...dude, what should we call him/her/the she-him?)'!


	14. She is Sick?

She is Sick?

Part one

"I dunno Haa-san. She's been acting very strange for the past couple of days." Shigure said, switching the phone to the other ear. Hatori, on the other end of the line, wondered what could possibly be wrong with Tohru.

"Is she running a fever?"

"...No, I wouldn't say that. She just seems, so...depressed."

"Shigure, I'm a health doctor, not a counselor."

"This is her emotional health we're talking about."

"And?"

"Haa-san, how can you be so cruel to our little flower? You act as if you don't care about her!" Shigure said playfully. Hatori stayed quiet. It's not that he doesn't care, it's just...

Not again...please...

"...When did it start?"

"Hm? Well, I remember the day that she got lost for a half hour. Maybe something happened?"

"What do you want me to do?" Hatori questioned.

"Well, talk to her."

"Can't you?"

"We try, but she says nothing. She seems to want to tell us though. Especially Yuki." shigure said, turning the page of the book he held in front of him. Hatori turned in his chair and pulled a drawer open. He took out a file, and put it on his desk, knocking over the picture of Kana in the process. I picked it up, and stared at it.

She helped him. Even though he...

And Kana. She was just like Kana, in a way.

She's done so much for the Sohma's, and in turn, they hadn't really done anything for her (in his opinion). He sighed.

"Haa-san, you there?"shigure said on the phone.

"Shigure," Hatori started, "When should I see her?"

In truth, he really was worried about her.

About Tohru. And one question ran through his mind, one question he had hoped would mean something completely different when referring to Tohru:

She is Sick?

End part one

WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA! Intense, I suppose. Hm, oh well. Sorry, this took a little longer, but it was still pretty quick with putting it up.

It was a bit slower because I am eating my mom made my favorite dish!

Ok.

OO YUMMY!

Disclaimer: ...

Need I say more?

L.A.S

Llamas Are Sexy

(they, are indeed! THIS ONE WAS FOR RICE! o)


	15. She is Sad

O.O! THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! WOOOOOO! o.o ! It's so awesome. Ok, I would just like to thank you peeps.

And now, on with the story. And I would like to say this also, I AM A GIRL . lol

not like Akito whose a SHIM

Definition of Shim: a freakin SHE-HIM because akito is Nucking Futs! O.O oooo, that will bee the title of my next story... I CLAIM IT! .

Ok, HERE WE GO!

* * *

She is Sad

You are so sad. Everyone can tell, but I can really see it. You hide it with a happy face. Your pain, your sorrow, your depression. You hides it from us.

No, for us. So we don't worry about you.

It doesn't matter Neechan. We'll worry about you no matter what. Just like how you worry for us.

We love you, as you love us, and we want t oprotect you. I'm sorry, so, so sorry that we couldn't, but. Please. Why are you hurting? Please don't hurt anymore, Tohru. Please. I can't stand it when you are sad.

I can't stop the tears that well up in my eyes. They threaten to fall, Like you.

You are falling, neechan. You are falling, and everyone is reach out for you, trying to save you from more pain, but you won't let us. Because you lock it up inside.

"Oh, god..." I silently cry. Out of nowhere, you come to me, and pull me into you arms. Like a mother to her wounded baby, you come for me. I wrap my arms around you and bury my face in your chest.

"Neechan! Neechan, why do you hurt so much?" I wail. You stroke my hair gently and I listen to your heartbeat.

"It's alright Kisa-chan. I'm fine." she says. I look up at her with tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"Please don't, Neechan. Please, let it out. Just let it all out!" I want to say. I hold her tighter.

Why?

Just...why? Please, be happy. Don't feel the pain that we must feel.

Be happy. But you're not. You are sad.

She is sad.

* * *

O.O WOW! ok everyone, REVIEW, the next chapter is coming up! anbd please, lookit me other stories too.

FRUITS BASKET

title: WTF

Title: So dirty

Title: She is duh

CARDCAPTOR SAKURA

Title: I'm Not Crazy

ok, THATS IT, NEXT CHAPPY COMMING UP!

L.A.S

AKA

Bee


	16. She is Doomed

She is Doomed

Number one seemed to have been on edge that day. She disliked Tohru Honda as much as the others in the Fanclub, but number one seemed to be...strange.

Number two fanned herself off. It was such a hot day outside.

"So, what are we going to do about her, Motoko?" Number one questioned. Number three shook her head, and slowly spun in the chair, not really paying attention. Motoko looked up.

"What do you mean, number one?" she asked. Number took a slow, deep breath.

"I think we should get rid of the Honda problem." she said. Number three stopped spinning and stared. Did she really just say that..?

Motoko raised an eye brow.

"Get rid..? What do you mean? Oh, well, what I mean to say is, what are you suggesting here?"

"I'm suggesting we scare her or something, so she'll stop hanging around the Prince." she said mischievously. Number two straightened up in her seat and pondered what could be going through the other girl's mind.

"What?" Motoko replied.

"I think we should you know..."

"She thinks we should do everything short of beating her up, " Number two said, earning a curious look from Motoko and a death glare from Number two.

"To put it in a barbaric way such as that, yes. I do mean that. If we want the Witch to stop hanging around Yuki-kun so much, we should take action and do something to stop her!"

"Number one," Motoko said, leaning forward, "Barbaric. That is exactly what you are suggesting. Barbaric tactics. I will take no part of it."

"But, President! Don't you want the Honda to stop corrupting our dear Yuki-kun? It's enough having her around him all the time, but ever since she's started hanging around with him, the Yankee and the Goth have started hanging around him too! WE CAN'T EVEN GET CLOSE!"

Jeez, number thwo thought, you'd think she was marking her territory or something.

"You are forbidden from taking such actions. The Honda problem, well, there really _isn't_ a Honda problem. So stop worrying about it." Motoko said, "I mean it. This private meeting that you called is over."

Number one steamed a bit, then stomped away. Not really sure what to do, number two trailed after her.

"Stupid Motoko. Why the hell is she president, anyway? She's not fit!" Number one seethed

"And I suppose, you are?" Number two, said sardonically. Number one stopped, and slapped her across the face. Number two stumbled back. She could feel the stinging on her cheek lessen when she rubbed it.

"What on earth is wrong with you!" she screeched at number one. Numbed one turned and clenched her hand into a fist. She threw a punch at Number two, and she flinched. She opened her eyes only to see the fist had stopped right in front of her face. Suddenly, Number one grabbed Number two by the collar and jerked her forward so they were face to face. Number one glowered down at the younger girl with fierce eyes.

"Yes," she stated, " I _am_ fit to be President. And to prove it I will deal with the _Honda problem_ with or without Motoko's help or permission."

"But- " Number two started to say, only to be shoved on the ground. She looked up in fear as the older girl towered over her.

"I _will_ extinguish the Honda problem. And you will help me, no matter what, am I understood?"

"I-I guess s-so. But- " Number one started to walk away.

Enough of 'but'! Nothing will stop me! I will save Prince Yuki by dealing with Honda, Number one thought.

Number two stood up slowly, torn between following after her (out of fear) and going back to tell Motoko (out of righteousness).

No, she thought, I'll do something else...I fear for the Honda girl.

She is doomed.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! The plot thickens! I know this is a weird Drabble. But, you'll understand. In the last chapter. Ok, so RxR ! I don't think I'll upload anymore chapters for a few hours. My parents are having a cookout today. oh well, PEACE EASY TO YA!  
L.A.S

aka

Bee


	17. NOTE! ON VOTE!

OK HERE'S THE DEAL!

I would like to thank Rose Of Death for giving me a lot of reviews! (the most)

THANK YOU!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE!

OK NOW!

I HAVE AN IDEA!

A contest!

The remaining characters left to have a chapter are:

Haru

Kyo

Hatori (part two)

Motoko (she is doomed was from Number Two's POV)

Rin

Kureno

and then the very last chapter will be an actual story! The summary for the last chapter is as goes:

Tohru has been acting very strange. Something happened when she was gone. Everyone wants to know what, but she won't say. Then she goes missing again, only this time, they don't find her until it's too late

BUM BUM BUM! OK!

So, VOTE on who you want the next chapter to be!

Ciao!

And OH!

Check out my other stores!

"WTF!" FB

"Eat My Shorts FB Land!" FB

"So Dirty" FB

"I'm Not Crazy" Cardcaptor Sakura ( i think i might have accidentally deleted this one oops o.o;)

ok, so, yah, GOOO!

And BE QUICK ABOUT IT! Review only please, and then I will reply ok? THANKS!

NOW! It's Ciao

so

CIAO!

L.A.S (yes they are, dammit! Ex Dee)


	18. She is Sick? part two

I can't decide if there was only one vote for three characters. Thanks to Rose of Death, DreaZALA, and SharpCookies for voting but alas...since there was no winner (and apparently, no loser) I will do this next chapter from what I decided. Honestly, I've been feeling quite lazy lately and I don't feel like writing, but mostly I feel like going on my favorite website (if you send me a message, I'll tell you what it is).

But , NOW, on with the show! (but FIRST! a fun clip of what i think happened that only lande dme THREE VOTES >. !)

(Fading to black)

(a deep, sexy, muscular voice starts speaking)

D.S.M.V: last time on 'She is'...

"_Oh no! What are we gonna do! We can't get through the crowd _TAD_!"_ Paul_ said to his friend. _Tad_ looked uneasy about something, then shook his head._

"_We have to get through! We have to try!" he shouted. _Paul _nodded. They pushed themselves to the front of the crowd and were the next ones in the booth. Both men stared down at the piece of paper before them_

"_We, I don't know what we should do _TAD!_" _Paul_ said to him. _Tad _clenched his teeth and picked up a pen._

"_We have to, " he said, " we have to try!" His friend nodded and picked a pen as well. They stared down at the piece of paper._

"_I vote for, RIN! Just..because..(she's hot)." said _TAD

"_I vote for...(dun dun dun) HARU" said _PAUL.

D.S.M.V: I VOTE FOR KYO!

L.A.S: WTF ARE DOING!

D.S.M.V: er, nothing! I was just, making it interesting!

L.A.S: I DON'T PAY YOU FOR THAT! Wait a second, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!

DSMV: oh yeah...this is bad, WELP, SORRY FOR TAKIN UP YOUR TIME! G2G!

LAS: . I DUN THINK SO MISTER MAN! (grabs him)

LAS and DSMV: (start wrestling on ground)

Paul and Tad: does this mean our bishounen act didn't work? O WELL! ON WITH THE SHOW!

LAS: THAT'S MY LINE YOU IDIOTS! (Drags them down into the match)

Dun Dun Dun!

Now, READ DAMN YOU!

* * *

She is Sick? (Part two)

Hatori looked at his watch one last time before entering the house. He followed Shigure into the Living room, where Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were. The atmosphere was enough to depress even him. If not for Shigure's stupidness, Hatori would've been very glum as well.

"Oh, Poor Yuki! The Prince is sad because his Princess is sad! And Poor Kyo! The goblin is sad because the Prince is sad because the princess is sad!" he laughed. Hatori sat down as Yuki and Kyo chases him around. Tohru didn't seem to notice too much, though. She just lowered her eyes more as he sat down.

"What's wrong, Tohru-kun?" Hatori asked. Tohru squirmed.

"I'm not supposed to say anything so please, don't make me!" she begged. Hatori took out a cancer stick (A/N: I dun feel like spelling the real word .) and lit it. He took a drag, and then blew out the smoke.

"I won't make you say a thing. How have you been?" he asked.

_Better,_ was what he thought.

"Hatori-san. I will tell you this. I...Sohma-kun...I'm scared. I can't be around the Sohma's anymore." she said. Hatori raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? Why?" he asked.

"I won't leave if you don't want me too, but at school...I have to stop it..." she said. Hatori stared at her for a second, then stood up. He straightened his clothes. Tohru looked up at him

"Ah, I see. Are you worried about Yuki's fangirls?" he said. He eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"Don't worry about it. Sooner or later they will go away." he said. Tohru blinked, and then smiled at him.

"Thank you, Hatori-san!" she said. Hatori smiled, then put out his cig (A/N: I STILL DIDN'T SPELL IT BWAHAHA!).

It'll be alright Tohru. Stop worrying so much.

"Your welcome, Tohru-Kun."

Disclaimer: o.O wth? why are you staring at me! if i owned fruits basketm, it'd have probably ended by now...actually, it have never started cos mom's that die saddens me. (if you had a family member pass away, i share your sorrow)

Review! please and thank! NO GO DAMMIT Grrrr!


	19. She is Disposable

Oi! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was lazy, then after my laziness dispersed I got sick, and my family reunion is in a couple days and I HAVE TO GIVE THE WELCOME SPEECH! . I get stage fright even in front of family. I also have to be part of the Welcome Ceremony Song. Which is ten times worse !

Well anyway, try to guess who this one is before the name is revealed. Actually...I'm not so sure... OH WAIT, NOW I KNOW! Ehehehehe, also. The tad, Paul, DSMV LAS thing in the last chapter was a little episode of whatever that went through my mind (instead of thoughts in my mind, I have pictures...) of what I thought the voting was like. It was based on Sharp Cookies, DreaZALA and Rose of Death. The first three who voted. THANKS FOR BEING THE FIRST THREE! And also, when the fic is over, I HAVE A VERY SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! o.o hope you like it. And now. ON WITH THE SHOW! (That's right paul and tad, that's MY line bwahahahahaha!)

* * *

She is Disposable

As she stood there watching her laugh and have fun, a scowl appeared on her face.

"Damn girl." she said.

She just won't listen. None of them will. She's trying to get Tohru out of there before...before...

The pain happens to her.

She shook her head and glared at the sight of Tohru and Momiji walking and holding hands, with Kyo and Yuki following behind. And then him.

Haru.

He's with them of course, because of Yuki.

Her scowl got worse.

Damn Yuki. Damn haru. Damn kyo. Damn Momiji.

DAMN TOHRU!

"DAMN IT!" she cried out as she walked the other way. It hurt so much to see them happy.

To see haru happy, when he should be in pain, like she was.

Like Rin.

"Damn Tohru," she spat, "I'll get rid of you because...it's for your own good!"

She has to be...she is...!

She is Disposable.

* * *

I wasn't really sure how to capture Rin liek I did with others. I haven't read the fourteenth book. If anyone has, could you please like, send me a summary of what happened? Why? BECAUSE IMA BROKE BITCH, THAT"S WHY! anyway, the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: why must you make me remember that I own nothing? WHY! (cries)


	20. She is Always With us

Ok, sorry it took me so long to update. I'm addicted to this one website (send me a message to find out what website) My family reunion just ended yesterday, and Tomorrow is MY BIRTHDAY! July 25, I'll be 15! OO duuuuuude...i'll be THAT much closer to driving!...Legally! >.> . Anyway, review please. And also, i dsicovered a new anime that i like. OO GAKUEN ALICE! It's ADORABLE! OO ok, ENJOY THE SHOW!1

* * *

She is Always With Us

Yuki is really in love with her. So is Kyo.

This is a problem. Especially since Tohru is oblivious to their romantic feelings towards her. As expected.

I sighed and stare up at the sky, forcing myself to look away from the Scene that plays before my eyes. Yuki and Kyo arguing about something or other, and Tohru trying to calm them down. Kyo, completely unaware that it's Tohru talking to him, tells her it's not her business, causing Yuki to get angry and chop him in the head.

Same old, same old.

Never to be changed. Momiji sits beside me smiling at the three. It's obvious to him, no matter how young he may seem.

She loves them. She loves us all. They love her the same way, but there can only be one. I turn my head in their direction and yell, "Can you guys give it a rest already!"

Kyo glares at me.

"Shut up you stupid cow, before I turn you into ground beef!"

"Is that a threat?" I say, standing up.

"Haru, please calm down!" Tohru cries out. I smile at her. She is worried, for me. For us. I can understand why my black side loves her also. She is with us, and we are with her.

We are not alone.

She is always with us.

* * *

_Disclaimer: WHY MUST YOU REMIND ME! WHY! (cries uncontrollably)_


	21. She is Loved

I'm going to try and Finish this story today, alright?

Disclaimer: Why are you asking? Do I_ LOOK_ like Natsuki Takaya? I do? OMG! I'M SHORT! O.O (I met her once. She is SHOOOOORRRRT)

* * *

She is Loved

I love her. I do. I really do. I'm admitting it. I'm yelling it (mentally) to the world!

I LOVE TOHRU HONDA!

There. I feel better.

But not really. She doesn't know my feelings. I don't think she will. She needs to have her own life not distracted by me. I can't believe I'm admitting THAT too. She cooks for us, she cleans for us, she lives with us, she's there for us, and all we can do is burden her with our stupid curse.

Especially me.

I love you Tohru. I want you to love me too. Not like how you love all of us. But me for me. You love me. I want you to be IN love with me. But why? Why can't we just be released? Our curse, it truly is a curse. And you stay with us anyway. That's why you are loved.

"Kyo-kun, are you alright? You're staring off into the distance," you say to me. I smile sheepishly-

Yes, _sheepishly_

and tell you, "I'm okay, Tohru. Don't worry about it."

That's why you are loved, Tohru.

She is loved. So much so is she loved.

I love you.

So much.

* * *

OK! This is the softer side of Kyo. Heheh. Actually...I thought it was kind of funneh. LOL

Kyo: Sheepishly? _Sheepishly?_ What the hell! I'm not soft! I'm not sheepish, THAT'S HIRO!

Hiro: TT , Tch, you want some of this MeowMix? Huh? Do ya?

Kyo: Bring it on Baa Baa Black Sheep! I'm gonna shave you and make wool socks!

Hiro: grrrruff!

Kyo: ...why are you barking?

Hiro: ...

Hiro: I don't know. (Shrugs and walks away)

Kyo:...

Kyo: What just happened?

Me:>> nothing ya little pus-

Tohru: REVIEW! o.o


	22. She is Off Limits

OK HAHAHAHAHA! Hoped you liked the last chapter because the story will be ending soon! HAHAHAHAHA! OK! Also, I will not being doing a chapter on kureno (unless I get enough reviews saying they WANT me too but by then, I'll be done with the story) because I don't know enough about him to portray his feelings towards Tohru. So anyway, here it is chapter...um...I lost count of how many chapters I have. O.O oh well. The name Minami Yukazu belongs to me. I couldn't remember the real name of Number two. If there even IS a number two.

Here we go.

* * *

She is Off Limits

Number two and Number three came busting through door, making me jerk my head in their direction. They were panting, staring at me with huge, terrified eyes.

"President! Number one is..she is..!" number two could barely get the words out.

"Ok, ok, calm down. What's wrong with number one?" I ask. Number three starts shaking her head.

"She's...she's got Honda. Tohru Honda from class 1-D. They are on the roof!" she said. My eyes narrowed.

"What for? Why is she-"

"Motoko!" Number two says. I glower at her. She is supposed to call me President! "If we don't hurry, she's going to hurt that Honda girl!"

"WHAT!"

"You remember the last meeting? The one that Number one called? She told me not to say anything but, she made me help her get Tohru up there! She's going to hurt her, she said with or without your help or permission! She's, um , what did she say..?" number two looked at number three, who was now breathing regularly.

"She said, she was extinguishing the Honda problem, then she will impeach you as President and take over. She said you're not fit!"

It takes me a second to let their words sink in, and then-

"THAT LITTLE BITCH!" I exclaimed, standing up. I marched out of the room, and into the hall only to come face to face with Number one.

"President. I was just on my way to see you. We need to talk." she said, reaching her hand out to me. I grabbed her wrist and squeezed.

"Yes," I said coldly, "we do. Didn't I say not to mess with the Honda girl? That she wasn't a threat!"

She jerks her hand away from me and glares back just as coldly.

"Yes, but she IS a threat, and I took care of the it. The Honda problem." she said. I slapped her across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Do you not realize that Prince Yuki only has eyes for her? That's why I said don't mess with her! If she makes the Prince happy than we, the Prince Yuki Fan Club are happy as well!" I shouted at her. Before I knew it, her palm made contact with my cheek, leaving a stinging sensation.

"Then why the hell is there a Prince Yuki Fan Club in the first place if none of us can have it! I mean HIM! HIM!" she said, covering up her words. But I heard it. We all did.

"You little floozy! Prince Yuki is not a thing! He's a person that we all care about, but not enough to hurt someone! Turn in your Prince Yuki button and your blue Yuki Ribbon. You are dismissed from the Prince Yuki Fan Club!" I said. She looks up at me, eyes wide.

"BUT YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT'S A SCHOOL RULE THAT THE MEMBER HAS TO RESIGN WILLINGLY FROM A CLUB!" she shouts. I turn around and grab her collar. Her body goes limp from shock. She would probably have dropped to the floor if I weren't there.

"You do not want to know what the principal will do if I tell him what you have done. You are dismissed, and you will go willingly." I growl, and then drop her. She sinks to the floor, then stands back up, glaring at me.

"You haven't heard the last-"

"GET OVER YOURSELF!" I shout in her face. I turn around and face number two and number three.

"Number two, you have now been promoted to Number one. Give your green ribbon to number three. Number three, you have been promoted to number two. When you see number four, give her your yellow ribbon and tell her that she has been promoted. We'll discuss the officials at the next meeting, but right now, you two go find Honda and make sure she is alright. Apologize for the Club, and tell her that if she would like to come speak to me, I'll arrange it. And as for you," I said, turning to face the previous member, Minami Yukazu, "Get out of my sight."

"But-"

"I told you, Minami," I spat, "She is Off Limits."

Then I went back into the room, and closed the door in her face.

She should've listened. Stupid girl. I told her.

Honda Tohru: Off Limits.

* * *

WOW the longest chapter for this story. Lol. Well, I'm going to tell you who the next chapter is. It's bum bum BUM, tohru. But this isn't the chapter you all have been waiting for. Hehehehe. The grand finally has yet to come. Give me a few minutes and be finished with this story.

Ciao!

L.A.S.


	23. She is Me

OOOOOhooohoohooohooooo! ENJOY! Disclaimers suck but...ya know..! O.O hah!

She is Me.

"Honda-san, please tell me, what happened on the roof?" Yuki says to me. I got back to the class room a little while ago. My face was void of all cheeriness, my expression uncharacteristically blank.

"_You bitch! Always hanging around the prince! Stop it you horrible being!"_

_Wham._

_She pushed me and I fell to ground._

"I'm fine...really." I say to him. Even I must say, that sounded unconvincing. He moves aside and then Uo is in my line of vision. Through her hard exterior, I can see that her face is racked with worry.

"What's wrong, kiddo? Something happen? What is it? Did someone hurt you? I'll make them pay!" she scowled.

"Get in line, Yankee!" Kyo says to the left of me.

"Yes, please. We all want to do some damage, but right now..." hana said, her voice trailing. I suddenly felt all their eyes on me.

"_What have done? Why are you-"_

"_Shut up, you witch! I'm speaking!"_

_Wham. She kicks me and I cry out in pain. The other girl, who was standing off to the side trying to calm her friend down, runs through the door, leaving me alone with this monster._

What did I do wrong?

"I feel a lot of different waves coming from her. Painful waves, confused waves,..ah...anger waves..." Hana says. I can feel them all staring at me again.

"What the hell? Tohru, you have to tell us what happened!" Kyo says. For once, Yuki agrees with him.

"Please Honda-san, tell us what happened." he says. There is a light rapping at the classroom door, and then it slides open. Two fangirls of yuki are standing there, One of them was the girl from the roof.

"_Number two, where do you think you are going?"_

"_I'm going to tell Motoko-san!"_

"_Damn it," she glares at me, "This is AL YOUR FAULT!"_

"_What..?" I said, my throat dry from trying not to cry. She slaps me across the face._

"Uhn, what is it?" Uo asks them. They don't say anything. Just stare. Uo and everyone else turns to Yuki.

"You, Prince. Go talk to 'em. They're getting on my nerves. Damn fan girls..." Uo mutters. Yuki takes a step towards them, but finally one of them speaks up. I look at them, getting a reaction from Everyone because ever since I got back to the classroom, all I did was stare straight ahead.

"Actually..." one of them squeaks.

"You need me, right?" I say. Everyone is surprised. They nod.

"Right? Oh, alright." I stand up and take a step to them, then freeze.

"What's wrong?" one of them asks.

"That girl, from before. She's not going to-"

"No, she was Dismissed." the first girl says. They look at each other and then bow to me.

"We are so sorry. Minami had no right." they said. I walk to them and they look.

"It's alright. I forgive you. And I suppose I forgive that girl. You know, from the roof." I said, eyeing the girl that was supposedly number two. I smile at them and take a breath of relief. Actually, everyone in the room takes a breath of relief.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyo mutters. Uo shrugs. Yuki stares at me, and I smile at him.

"I'm alright now. I'm sorry I made you all worry." I say, then turn back to Number two.

"Number two, " I start.

"Ah, number one, now. I've been promoted." she says. I smiled at her.

"Number one. I really must thank you. If you hadn't left, she wouldn't have stopped to go after you. So thanks a lot." I say. She smiles. I smile back. I turn back to Uo, Hana, Yuki, and Kyo.

"I'll be right back. I'm so sorry for making you all worry about me." I say, then I follow number _one_ and her friend out of the classroom and down the hall.

So, maybe things worked out. It really doesn't matter. Because...

"Hey look, it's Nogi-kun!" Number one says to her friend as we pass by a window in the hall. I look out, only to see my reflection. I smile at it.

...She is Me.

* * *

O.O the next chapter will be the last and then I will give you all a sneak peak at a new story I'm...writing...thinking of...

Ciao for now!

L.A.S


	24. OOH FINALE!

O.O Finale!

* * *

Two weeks later 

"_I hate you! You are ugly and don't deserve to hang around the Prince the way you do! He should love me, not you!"_

_Wham! Tohru is kicked in the stomach and then cries out in pain._

"_Please, stop this! What have I done to you!"_

"_You were born you little bitch! I hate you for being born! I wish your mother had an abortion-!" kick "or had a son-!" kick "or at least sold you into slave trade or something you piece of shit!" grab "Then I, and the rest of the Prince Yuki fan club-!" shoved to ground "could rest easy at night knowing that there was no one-!" slap "NO ONE-!" slap "trying to take him away from us!"_

_Tohru decided to fight back._

"_Listen to me!" she screams at the fangirl. She seems taken aback by the sudden outburst from her victim._

"_I'm not trying to take Yuki-kun away from you! I'm not trying to steal him! You are just paranoid! Yuki-kun is for everyone to love and cherish, not just your club!" Tohru shouts standing up. The fangirl rushed at her, tackling tohru to the ground. She climbs on top of her and then grabs her neck._

_Air, Tohru screams in her mind, Air! Air!_

"_Listen to me you brazen harlot! I will not lose! I will not lose! I WON'T! I REFUSE!"_

"_But-" tohru chokes out, "But you will lose! If you hurt me! If you kill me, you will lose!"_

_The fangirl removes her hands, and then drp down to her sides._

"_If you don't want to lose, Honda. Stop it. Just stop everythihng. And disappear."_

"_I can't, " tohru panted, " do that. There are people that need me. And I care for them, and I won't be going anywhere until I've done all I can for them. Yuki-kun...is one of those people."_

"_You idiot." The fangirl began to cry. Tohru rushed and put her arms around the weak girl, but was shook off. The fangirl stood up, wiped her tears, then glowered down at her._

"_Don't you touch me." she spat, and then exits the roof top. Tohru sits there for a while, just thinking._

"_I will help those who need me, " she looks up at where the fangirl was standing poreviously._

"_Even if they don't want it."_

"Ah, so that's what happened?" Yuki said. He, Kyo, and Tohru were sitting in the living room eating rice crackers and drinking tea.

"I didn't say anything before because...I was shocked. I was..confused."

"And angry. Don't forget angry." Kyo pipes up, from his spot against the wall. Tohru blushes a little and nodded.

"I can understand." Yuki and Kyo say together, then the glare at each other.

"Don't say what I say damn rat!"

"You said what I said, stupid cat."

"You misunderstand! I was angry because, the girl, she loved Yuki-kun so much that...she wanted to protect him. I'm sure I seemed like a threat to her, she was just worried. I was angry that I couldn't help her." Tohru said. Kyo rolled his eyes and yuki sighed.

"You're too nice for your own good." they said together. They looked at each other for a moment, then let that one go because it was true. Tohru smiled at that.

"I'm so happy!" she said.

"I'm happy you weren't _too_ hurt."

"You," kyo said, "did you tell the Psychic freak and the Yankee? I'm sure they'll want to know.

"Ah, no. Well, that is... As much as Hana-chan and Uo-chan love me, I'm sure they'd only make things worse after they have settled down." Tohru explained. The look or "irk" fell upon kyo's face (you know, the dot eyes and mouth dropping past the chin).

"I guess you're right." he said.

"Ah yes, well, it's late and we have a science test tomorrow." Tohru said, standing up and taking the empty tray back into the kitchen. Yuki and Kyo both got up and reached for the pitcher filled with tea. Yuki sighed and waved his hand. Kyo nodded and picked up the pitcher. He walked into the kitchen and set it on the counter.

"So, you're okay now?"

"Yes!"

"Sure?"

"Yes!"

"If you say so..."

"Yes!"

"Please stop saying that."

"Yes! Oh, I mean, Mm-hm!"

They walked back into the living room and saw Yuki sitting there with cards.

"How about a quick game, and then bed?" he suggested. Tohru smiled and sat down.

"Eh, why not. I'll get to beat ya, ya damn rat."

"In your dreams furball."

The game commenced and they ended having a great time. Despite the fact that Yuki and Kyo hated losing to each other. Despite the fact that Tohru was still thinking about two weeks earlier.

I wonder if that fangirl ever realized that she lost, Tohru wondered.

Don't think too much about it, Tohru dear. That's another story.

* * *

THE END, DAMN IT! 

!FINALLY!

L.A.S


End file.
